Bee's Knees/Dialogues
Chief Nate: Welcome to Milefar, ! My name is Chief Nate Richards Roger Chester, but for short, just call me Chief Nate. Chief Nate: What did you mean my name is weird? Oh... about that, it's a long story how my first name become my back name. Quite an accident, it's a long story. Chief Nate: Aaah... i've been heard some news about you on your investigation at the previoous cities. And I'm very delighted to have a top-class police like you over here. Chief Nate: Well, you've been assigned with two partners. The first is Detective Seth Irnees, which is currently visiting his brother at the other side of the town. Chief Nate: The other are Junior Officer Roxy Sakura. Roxy, say hello to ! Roxy: Hi! My name is Roxy Sakura, but you can call me Roxy. Roxy: No, of course no, I'm not japanese! I used this name to hid away from my friends' acknowledge. If they know I'm a police, I'm busted! Roxy: Anyways, ready to explore the city furthermore? Let's go then! At the Town Park... Roxy: This is Harrington Park, where the founder of this city, Gordon Harrington, firstly stepped on this fairly-land and claims it to be his founded, Milefar City. Roxy: Well, we're exactly at the center of the town, where the peace spreads and most of the activities of the population takes place. Haha, i remembered old times where i met my best friend here, which are technically older than me. I also didn't suspect my friend to be your partner at the future! Roxy: What? You saw something fishy around this park? A murder? How could that possibly be in this peaceful place?! Izzy Marseille: Help! There's been, one, s... scary thing is on there! I... I think that's A CORPSE! Izzy Marseille: Calm Izzy, calm Izzy, stay calm, stay, stay... Roxy: So you were right! We need to clean out the place from peoples and investigate the scene now! Chapter 1 Investigate Park Roxy: Oh my! What happened to this lady! Oh look, there's a name tag. Louisiana Chaindaelle? That name sounds familiar... Roxy: You're right! She is the writer of her famous crime novel series, The Survival! Alright, these is serious, lets send this to autopsy. Roxy: Why did you picked up that flower? It looks unique indeed and are found near the victim. Let's compare the flower in the database to see what kind is it! Roxy: You also found a faded document. I heard from the chief about your skills of restoring faded items, and I'm interested to see your job ! Roxy: And we will surely need to calm that lady down. She seems to be afraid after seeing the corpse. Autopsy Victim's Body Karl: Welcome Amigo! My name is Juan Karlos Garcia but just call me Karl. You better try my awesome beer. Yum their delicious! Roxy: Karl...! Don't mention the ingredients to and me! It's so disgusting! Karl: Aaah... who cares, we can talk later about this. Karl: So, after examining the victim's body, it's clear that she died from bee stings. After checking her medical reports, i found out that see is extremely allergic to bee stings. Those toxic are spreading in larger effects and speed rather than normal. Killing her within. Karl: I also found some yellow substance beyond her skin. Karl: After running it on database, I can assure they were a mixture of Citrus Limon and 'tē'. Roxy: Don't mix up spanish words with a thing's scientific name Karl! Chief Nate already tell that! Karl: Sorry! Karl: Anyways, to be exact, the substance were lemon tea. The killer must be taking one before accomplishing the execution. Karl: I don't understand much about these bees could kill her, but the method... so genius! The old memory now river down in my mind... Roxy: Thanks... I guess. Calm Izzy Marseille Down Izzy: Oh my, it's so terrific! S... She's dead! My childhood friend is dead! Roxy: She was your childhood friend? Izzy: Well that's her problem! I think she's kinda forgetting me. Can you believe it? Roxy: We know you're feeling and I also felt sad about it. It's a grief that comes up to you. And, can you tell us something about the victim? Izzy: Well, our childhood ran out well. We met at kindergarten at become friends since. Coincidently, we met again at elementary school and always been on the same class. That goes out in Junior High School when she starts hanging out with rich peoples and forgetting me. Izzy: I felt depressed since that moment. It's hard to say when your feeling also flow within your words. I guess i need a time for a while. Roxy: I kind of feel sad about Izzy. How about you, Ace? That remembers me of my old times... Roxy: Better not talking about it. That just gonna confuse me! Examine Flower Roxy: So the typical flower sample we founded is called Cypni... Cyprip... Cypripedium calceolus. Well that's a hard name. We better sends this flower to Zy to find out more about this unique petals! Analyze Flower Zy: Hi ! My name is Zy Collins, but you can call me Zy. So yeah, i worked on the forensic part of the team and blah blah blah that's it. Roxy: C'mon Zy, give a proper welcome! Zy: Yes, i know. That is just some jokes, haha. Zy: By the way, Cypripedium calceolus is better known as Lady Slipper flower. It have the color of purple and yellow and the rarest of their kind. Zy: It's a very rare kind of orchid which had a habit in an oddly, golf course in Britain. Due to the matter of the flower's intensity of propagating, the flower is very rare. Any action that causes the flower to be cutted off will cost a $5.000 fine. Roxy: $5,000?! That's so expensive yet. And you said it only grows up in Britain, but how did that flower get here Zy? It's confusing me ... Zy: Well, I checked a database of the flower whereabouts. Didn't take me long since I will always open my computer which consist of various animal & botany things. Zy: Suprisingly, there is one over here! It belonged to Ferb Charleour, a botanist. Nothing to say much about him, but you can try interrogating him about the flower. Roxy: This man doesn't seem to have legality of keeping rare flowers! We better interrogate him asap. Talk to Ferb Charleour about the super rare flower he kept Ferb: You pest don't dare hurt my plants with your ridiculous electronic devices! Roxy: Wow, calm down mister! What's bothering you? Ferb: I am tired of those devices those pest kept. Plus the tall building an nuclear devices, all caused global warming. And i hated those bastards for doing it all. Radioactive, pollution is everywhere! I'm pretty sure the world will comes to an end when almost full of this planet is filled with them! Roxy: But they're proving that technology have grown to a more futuristic era! I mean, you have some electronic devices neither, right? Ferb: Shut up! So what did you want to talk to me? Roxy: Well, we got a report that you've kept a rare plant called Cypripedium calceolus, which is cost $5.000 for a single cut. May you explain more about the flower? Ferb: I got permission. That just some reward of my ol' times play. None of your business. Roxy: Well a woman just been murdered and that flower was found near the victim. Please make worth of something at least! Ferb: I'm guessing your victim is Louisiana Chaindaelle. She wrote a lot of my plants, but with wrong information! Ferb: That douche usually hangs on with her laptop inside my planthouse. Sometimes she uses phone, tablet, and her laptop at the same time. Her client also do so. Oh i hate them! Roxy: Where can we met her client Mr. Charleour? Ferb: At the building across the street. Her name is Manda Melliston. Sigh. Ferb Charleour: Dont forget that if the world comes to an end and peoples are running hurry to this place for radioactive protection. Forget about it! Roxy: Dont you think he's kind of sarcastic, ? But you're right, the most obvious can't be the one. He also guessed the victim correctly. He also mention about Manda, the victim's client. If they're close, then they must be know each other! Lets have a talk with her. Question Manda Melliston about the victim Roxy: So Manda, you're the victim's client right? Manda Melliston: Yes, why? Roxy: Sadly so, we need to inform that she's dead. Manda Melliston: Oh finally, my dream comes true! Roxy: What? Manda: I always want that bastard to go die! And now, it's happening! Manda: I mean like, c'mon, I understand we've talked together and informing of each's idea, but that doesn't explain to take all of my ideas! Manda: I ask if I could be her partner or ghostwriter, but instead, just client, client! That suck alright to my bone. Roxy: Do you know more about her? Manda: Well, altough i hate her, those crime novels are still from my idea, so I kinda appreciate it. Her newest project occurs a lot of botanist, explaining why we like to stay on Ferb's Planthouse. Manda: But Ferb usually ditches us out saying things about global warming and that kind of stuff. Because of how close me and Louisiana, she starts calling me 'client' altough it's kind of weird for a crime novelist. And then so. Roxy: Thank you then. Examine Faded Document Roxy: Chief Nate is right! You revealed this faded document's content wthin seconds! Even i cannot do that. Roxy: And that paper is actually a... restraining order? Well this is serious. Who's the one want to restrain Louisiana ? Roxy: Zed Chaindaelle. Chaindaelle?... Roxy: Oh you're right! Chaindaelle is the victim's surname, so that this Zed could only be... Roxy: Well, this is odd don't you think? A husband want to sends a restraining order to her wife. Roxy: Oh this is so confusing... let's just talk to him right away! Interrogate Zed Chaindaelle about the restraining order he sends to his wife Zed : What now cops? I have no time at this moment and I'm so tired and busy. Could you leave me alone? Zed Chaindaelle: And look... new cops on the MPD, huh? Roxy: Wait a while, sir. This interrogation wouldn't take long. And yes, is new here. Zed: Fine then. Roxy: So, why are you sending a restraining order to Louisiana Chaindaelle? She's your wife! Plus, what's with the torn clothes and those scars? Zed : Long story. So it's start when she gave birth to our first kids, and yes, they were twins. We have a happy live for a year before she taught for being a crime novelist. I was working as an employee in one of the local factory, and my workhour was so tight. Zed: I first thought that this was a good idea. Before her job making her to go 24-hours work. I was the one who take care of the kids, which also decreasing my payment as i work lesser than before. Zed: Nightmare continues as another twin were born. I need to take care of all of them, making me could only work one day a week, totally buried my dream as the best employee of the year. Zed C: And she? She have free time after her 24-hours work ended, she's already famous! Zed Chaindaelle: Alrighty then, time's over. Hope that the kids wouldn't burn the TV again! At the station... Roxy: So, how'd you think of our first investigation? This is surely disgust me out but at least we can be partners! Chief Nate: So, Junior Officer Roxy and , what's the progress so far? Roxy: The victim was tied to a tree and been stinged by thousands of bee, which... Chief Nate: I know, i know, the victim is the famous crime novelist named Louisiana Chaindaelle. Ypu actually doesn't need to tell about the victim because Victor already telled me. Continue on the suspects. Roxy: Well, turns out that the eyewitness was the victim's childhood friend, and this murder really stressed her out. She seems depressed deep down. Roxy: Apart from that, there's also some crazy botanist who hates global warming. He said all about radioactive thingy, exaggerate the negative effects of electronic devices. Adding that he also mention that the victim spend most of her hour in his place, and well... keeping an ultimately rare plant. Chief Nate: And you let him so?! Roxy: No, nonononono! He said he have permission. Chief Nate: Fine then, continue. Roxy: Then there's also the victim's client, who was mentioned by the botanist. She seems to be really hating the victim because Lousiana doens't make her her assistant, and as a client instead. And we found out most of the ideas of the book she wroted was from this Manda, the client. Roxy: And then there's Zed Chaindaelle, Louisiana's husband who sent a restraining order to her. It seems he have high level of mental problems after almost-losing his job, get underpaid, and need to take care of all his four kids, instead of Louisiana. Chief Nate: Okay... so... Chief Nate: Wait, do you say something about a botanist? Roxy: Yes, and we also said that he's crazy and extremely over-reacted to global warming. Chief Nate: Then why wouldn't you investigate his planthouse?! There might be clue there! NOW GO GO GO!!! Roxy: Roger, we're going, we're going! Investigate Planthouse Roxy: Phew, the Chief was thrilling there, and really shocked me out! Roxy: And look what you found! A flower pot? Morely, the pot look smashed. Could these links to the case? Anyways, I'll get this to Zy right away! Analyze Flower Pot Zy: So, you found this flower pot on the planthouse? Well, that's unusual, Ferb really cared about his flower pots that he's not letting a single scratch on it! Zy: But through analyzing, that was a specific action caused it to break apart, and not an accident. Zy: Suprisingly, I found blood drops and several DNAs on the pot, and guess what, it's your victim's! Roxy: What's so suprising? Louisiana could accidentally drop it, causing it to smash, and cut herself on it, right? Zy: No, actually, there's someone smashed this pot to the victim's head, causing her to bleed, and knocking her unconcious! Chapter 2 Zy: No, actually, there's someone smashed this pot to the victim's head, causing her to bleed, and knocking her unconcious! Roxy: So our victim was knocked out first? Zy: Yes, and luckily, no evidence from the pot vanished, and that is what I call a good care, altough it's broken, hehe. Zy: By comparing multiple DNAs and fingerprints, I can assure you that the one smashed the pot to your victim's head was no other than Silvia Chronicle. Roxy: Silvia? But how could my idol have done that? Zy: She's your idol? Roxy: That's not important Zy! The only thing important now that we'll need to interrogate her right away! Category:Dialogues